Going Through Changes
by EdwardPrefersBrunettes
Summary: Bella was bullied. She moved away and became a super model, but what happens when she returns. What will she do to the ones who bullied her? Mature Themes, Ah AU and lemonade. It's my first fic on this site, so please give it a try.. -Vampluver x
1. That's it I'm leaving

**N/A hey everyone! It's m first time writting on this site, so please tell me exactly what you think...I'm a big girl now, i can take it ;) Reveiws are very, very much appreciated as well so just click on that little button at the end! Chapters will definatly get longer, reveiws make me post faster...;) **

**Just wanted to say that I hope everyone will enjoy reading this story almost as much as i will be writting it and since i only have a general plot of the story, ideas are welcome!**

**Summary: Bella was bullied, so she leaves Forks and becomes a supermodel! What happeens when she moves back? And what will she do to her bullies? AH, AU LEMONS! **

**Those who make you cry, don't deserve your tears;  
Those who do deserve them, won't make you cry.**

My eyes were burning, telling me that tears were about to come. I violently slammed the door to my truck closed, if anybody saw me crying, I would just make an even bigger fool of myself…Today had gone horribly, as usual, but I'd had enough! I wasn't going to sit there anymore, I wasn't going to come home and cry, I was going to leave this pathetic life behind.

I was leaving.

***Flashback***

As I sat at my, table, alone, in the cafeteria, I saw my books drop to the floor. Confused I got out of my seat to retrieve them, but when I got up off the floor, I saw them…the Cullens and the Hales. The Cullens consisted of Alice, she was the nicest out of all of the 'gang'; Emmet, the huge one that everybody feared and Edward**.**

Edward Cullen was the worst out of the whole group of bullies. He was always tripping me up or making fun of me. There had never been a time that he had not tried to embarrass me whenever our paths would cross. His unique emerald like eyes and bronze colored sex hair made him the guy that every other guy dreamed of being and every girl wanted to fuck. I included. I was ashamed to admit it, but I had the biggest crush on Edward Cullen, even if he was such a jerk.

The Hales consisted of Jasper, Alice's boyfriend; and Rosalie the most beautiful and fierce girl in the whole school. Everybody was intimidated by her, if her looks weren't enough of a blow on your ego, then her piercing, cruel gaze made you feel like the bird shit on the bottom of her shoe.

The tormented me constantly and would never pass up on an event to make ugly brace face cry.

Laughing as if they had just heard the funniest joke of their life, they took their places around my table, the only one not laughing was Alice, who had a little scowl on her face. Guarded, I rose prepared for the wave of hurt that would soon wash over me. 'Err…excuse me?' I tried, knowing it wouldn't get me anywhere. 'Please can I get my tray?' I begged again, fear turning my voce into something just a little louder than a squeak.

'Oh my, the fucktard has something to say!' Sneered Rosalie, an evil glint in her eye. 'What was that?'

'I…erm...I…Can I have my tray…please?' I whispered, defeat evident in my voice. The shine in her eye told me what I was expecting…Hell.

'Ha! Here take it!' Edward called and poured the food the tray held over my head. A sob broke threw me as I felt the cold, runny yoghurt drop down my face, but I wouldn't let them see me cry, I refused to give them the pleasure they craved of my acceptance of defeat.

I never understood why they bullied me, I mean fair enough I had braces and thick rimmed glasses, but by never getting to know me, why did they think they had the right to turn my high school experience into a living hell? It just wasn't fair and I had to do something, fast, before I ended up doing something crazy…

*End of Flashback*

During gym, my last period, we had to play dodge ball. Unfortunately for me, not only did my balance, or lack therefore of, made me despise this period, but on top of that I shared this lesson with Emmet and Edward who constantly tortured me none stop by throwing the ball my way all through the damned period, but by that time I had made up my mind. I was sick of it all. I wasn't going to go home and lock myself in my room, I was going to let Charlie see what they had done to me.

When I was younger, about the age of five, my parents filed for divorce and my father gained primary custardy, since my mother was not stable enough to look after me by her self. Once everything was finalized, my mother moved to Jacksonville, Florida, and I was stuck here with my dad in the little rainy town of Forks.

With a lot of crying and begging on my part, my father couldn't handle my emotions anymore and thought it would be better if I got away from the bullshit and bullying. Once the 'ok' had left his mouth I ran to the phone and called my mum. She was ecstatic about the fact that I was coming. I knew Renee always felt bad about letting me down like she had but I had always known that it was not her fault. I ran upstairs and packed all of my belongings into a bag and called the airport, booking the first flight out of here. I had had enough of the rainy old town. The only memories I had of it were bad and I looked forward to having a few good ones as well.

I would finally be free of the nightmare others called high school and would be able to live a proper life, the life I deserved. But there were a few things I had to do once I got to Florida. First would be to get my braces taken out, it was nearing the end of my time anyway; and second was to buy some contacts and get rid of these ugly glasses. There was no need to find other people like the Edward to make my life a living hell. Most of all though, I was going to forget him and his sexy eyes, I was going to move on and never look back

*2 months later*

2 months had passed since I had moved to Florida. Life around here was a great and I knew it was about to get a lot better. I had made many friends and they all welcomed me to the school with open arms. People around here were a lot more welcoming and kind. Obviously I had taken out the braces and glasses so they had no horrible names to call me like brace-face or four eyes, and I fit in a lot better.

My mother was also overjoyed by my presence and Phil, her new husband, accepted me into the family graciously. We had a big-ish house in the middle of town and the neibours were awesome. The weather was lovely and warm, so I ended up throwing away all of my old clothes and buying more fashionable ones that were also suitable for the weather.

The reason I had a feeling everything was about to get much better was because a few days ago while I was out having lunch with my mum-she couldn't cook to save her life and I had never been taught-I was spotted by a Victoria's Secret 'scout' thingy and she asked me if I would like to become one of Victoria's Angles! I was over the moon. I never imagined coming to Jacksonville would be so great. Later that day I would go for a tryout with them and hopefully would become a model.

I never thought of myself as pretty, I was always too pale, or too skinny. The only two people that had called me beautiful were my mum and dad and even then I never believed them. The were my parents and would think I was beautiful even if I had two heads and webbed feet! But when a Victoria's fucking Secrets woman asks me if I want to model their lingerie that made my ego rocket, so that is what probably made me popular at my new school.

It's funny how different people think of you when you move to a different school, even if you are the same person. I used to be the school freak/nerd that everybody picked on. I had no friends and the only people my age that would talk to me were the 'gang,' and that was only to make torture me…Oh how life has changed for the better. Moving to Florida must have been the best fucking idea I had ever had!

Around 5 o'clock I arrived at the address the woman, Jane, had given me and was greeted by a unwelcomingly cold girl. 'Hello, my name is Gianna,' she started in a thick, British accent. 'Are you Isabella Swan?' she inquired.

'Bella.' I corrected, mechanically.

'Very well then, right this way.' And she lead me threw a double set of wooden doors, into a room where Jane was sat, typing furiously at her Mac-book.

'Bella!' she exclaimed when she saw me. 'I'm so happy to see you, I thought you weren't going to come, you were hesitant.' I smiled timidly so she carried on. 'Okay, so I just need to take your measurements and, if they are to standard, then you have the job!' she smiled. Embarrassed by where she was touching, I put my arms up and waited for the verdict. 'Well Bella, your chest-line is a bit small, but that can be fixed. Apart from that, you're perfect! Welcome to the world of Victoria's Secret!'

**E P.O.V**

It had been two extremely boring moths since that…thing left. Sure I didn't know that it was my fault, but deep down, I felt it. My sister, Alice, gave me hell after she left. Why the fuck she would feel sorry for the pathetic little shit was beyond me though. Rosalie and Emmet acted like they hadn't noticed, and they probably hadn't, I shouldn't have. But I did. I it annoyed me that I had. Life was a lot duller, with less laughs, but a new girl was coming to school tomorrow, so unless she had Double D's and mile long legs, she would be my next target.

What's-her-name be damned. She probably killed herself or something…maybe pouring that tray over her was a bit harsh, but the bitch deserved it. How dare she speak to us. Leaving that train of thought, I called up Jessica, a skank that was always willing, and told her to come round. That would make me forget about the sad little girl.

**So, what did you think? Should I continue or should I just leave it? Now you know you want to, so just press that little button there, and reveiw my little story (:**


	2. Sex, betrail and cunning plans

**Hello fellow twihaaaards :D**

**So I was over the moon with the response to the new story! I had over 230 people add it to favourites, or put it on alert!  
Sadly, even with all these people, I only had one reveiw :( It wouldn't take up too much time to scribble down some thoughts after reading the chapters, for me? (:**

**BellaMarie1976: Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked it. Is this soon enough? ;)**

**Watch your thoughts; they become words.  
Watch your words; they become actions.  
Watch your actions; they become habits.  
Watch your habits; they become character.  
Watch your character; it becomes your destiny.**

**Enjoy.. :)**

**Chapter 2**

'Dgawonna get outta here?' He slurred into my ear

It had been about a year since I was approached and I was now Los Angele's 'it girl.' My days of being bullied were long forgotten and now every guy in the country wanted to get me in bed, Bella Swan the famous super model. Every night I partied hard and went home with a different man. Tonight I think his name was Jenks? James? Well I know it started with a J.

We were pretty wasted and the club was about to close. I was always in the V.I.P section and we-the other Victoria's Angels-were dancing too the newest hit single. I let myself go, and seductively swayed my hips to the music. Sensing his eyes on my ass, I turned around and answered him with a kiss. Just as he was about to force my lips open, I broke the kiss and leaned back.

When I felt James grinding against me my first instinct was to move away, but I'd end up with someone, so why not him? We had been dancing for about an hour, and the club was about to close so I had been waiting for the ultimate question.

'Ok, let's go' I purred, biting my bottom lip when I realized he was staring at them. I grabbed his hand and pulled him outside. Once we were out in the open I hailed a cab and told the driver the address to my penthouse apartment.

When we finally reached my place we hastily made our way upstairs. Once when we reached my floor, he attacked my lips and pulled me towards the kitchen table. He sat me down on it, all the while not parting from my lips, separated my legs and stood in between. I wrapped my legs around his waste and pulled on his long blonde hair.

He reached towards the back of my small blue dress and pulled the zipper down while sliding it over my head, only parting from me for a second then reattaching his lips. After a while he pulled back to take a good look at me. I was wearing the red lace panties that Victoria gave me and the matching bra, my fuck-me stilettos were also the same color.

'Do you like what you see?' I breathed into his ear seductively, tugging on his earlobe with my teeth.

'James likey…' He answered trailing off and finishing in a moan. What the fuck? I mean what guy _moans?_

'Good,' I answered simply. I reached for the collar of his shirt and pulled him toward me, attacking his lips in a heated kiss. My hands made their way down to the buttons and slowly and teasingly, I unbuttoned his shirt. He picked me up and led me towards the bedroom. I let go of him and pushed him down onto the bed, the positioning myself on top of him. His hands squeezed my ass and I moaned into his mouth while grinding against him. My hands reached down to his jeans and I unbuttoned pants and slid them down over his legs along with his boxers. I looked down at his cock and saw it was the size of a fucking French fry!

What the fuck had I gotten myself into? He plunged into me and I barely had time to fake a moan before he finished and passed out on my bed. I walked into my bathroom and cleaned myself up, finishing myself off in the shower.

**~*~Next Morning~*~**

I woke up to a cold bed. I turned around expecting to see the dude I fucked last night, but he wasn't there…Thank goodness for that!

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, looking around my room to make sure the guy didn't take anything. The only thing that I saw out of place was a note with 'James'' name and number on. I certainly wouldn't be needing that! He was the worst fuck I'd had since the time I lost my virginity! I scrunched up the paper and threw it in the trash can that was placed under my little desk.

I got up and walked to the bathroom ready to start another day. I put my black, lace power-panties on, and slipped into a professional, yet sexy little black dress. I made my way to work, picking up a black coffee from starbucks on my way.

As I walked into my work room, I was bombarded with questions from all of my colleagues.

'WAIT!' I screamed. 'What's going on? One at a time!'

'Well,' started Libby, my best friend. 'The guy you had sex with last night sold a story to the paper about you…' She explained trailing off at the end noticing my enraged expression.

'HE DID WHAT!' I screached, pissed beyond belief.

'Well…you didn't get him to sign the secrecy paper so you can't sue?' She squeaked, afraid for her life.

'URGH! THAT SON OF A BITCH!' I hollered 'I need a break from this,' I added quietly trying to calm myself down.

'A break? A break from what?' Chelsea , my other best friend, asked, confused.

'A break from everything. I can't take this anymore! Not being able to trust anyone! It's just not what I want at the moment.'

'So what are you going to do?' Libby asked, perplexed. 'Move back in with your dad? You said it was hell there!'

'It was but that was before I was a world famous super model right? Things are going to be different...' I answered trying to convince myself more than everyone else.

'I have to go tell Victoria and then I'll tell my parents. Whatever happens though, I just want you guys to know that I love you. You were there for me when I had just moved round here.'

'Awe babes! We love you too!' Chelsea exclaimed pulling me into a hug. 'We'll miss you, won't we Libs?'

'Yeah Hun! It won't be the same without you.' She sniffed.

'Don't worry guys, I wont be too long maybe a year, tops!' I explained. 'I'll let things cool down for a while and then I'll come back again! You won't have time to miss me Libby! Ok I have to go tell Victoria, she probably won't mind, but I don't think she'll be happy.' I sighed and danced over to Vic's door. I slowly raised my hands and knocked here times, holding my breath, hoping she wouldn't be in.

Was I doing the right thing? I mean, things had gotten hectic and I had no doubt that I was strong enough to face that bastard and his friends, but was running really the best answer? Before I had time to tiptoe away from the door, and banish all thought of leaving Victoria answered me.

'Come in!' I heard her call to me. 'Oh, hey Bells!' She came over to me and kissed both of my cheeks. 'How are you?' She asked, always polite.

'I'm fine…' I lied unconvincingly

'What's up Bella?' She asked, concerned and obviously seeing threw my pathetic attempt at lying

'Well, it's just that a one night stand sold a story to the papers and it's front page news…' I explained.

'That's horrible Bella!' Victoria exclaimed.

'Yeah…so I was hoping you would give me a bit of time off so that things can cool down…' I trailed off hoping she would help me.

'Well of course! When are you leaving?' She asked knowing exactly what was going on.

'Well…I'm thinking maybe tomorrow, if my parents agree.' I answered, relieved that she let me go

'What? So soon? Well I can let you go as long as you come to the show in two weeks…you're my best model!' She added reluctantly. We all knew I was her favorite but she never liked to say it.

Vic was a pretty woman. She had long, wavy blonde hair that was always pulled back into a neat but and piercing blue eyes that complimented her pale skin. Black Chanel reading glasses were always placed upon her angular nose a beautiful little detail on her heart-shaped face. She was beautiful, but so was her body. She was tall and slim, like a model but she preferred to stay behind the curtains, and not model.

I agreed to her condition and gave her a hug. When I had said my good-bye I walked out of her office not being able to wait for what life had in store for me, whatever it was I was sure it was for the best.

I walked out of the building and dialed my father's home number on my new I-Phone. It rang twice before I heard a gruff 'Hello?'

'Hey dad! It's Bella.' I said into the phone, while hopping into my black, convertible Audi TT

'Oh hey Bells! How are you, how's work?'

'Work's fine but I'm not so great…' I answered my fathers questions hoping he wouldn't get angry as to why I wasn't so great.

'Oh? Why?' My father asked, confused.

'Well this guy sold a story about me to the papers about me being a slut and I just want to get away from here for a while…' I said hoping he would take the hint.

'Well you're welcome to stay with me honey. You now you can always move back, I'm sure those hoo-has that bullied you would lay off you now that your prettier, not that you weren't before!' He corrected himself trying not to offend me but he was right.

Since I moved here I had grown a lot prettier. My ugly glasses were gone and the braces were removed but other things changed as well. For starters my boobs grew; let's just say I was a late bloomer, and was now a proud 32DD. Not only that but I had grown much taller and was all legs. My new friends taught me how to shop properly, so I had traded jumpers that were two sizes to big and ugly hiking boots to thin material T-shirts that showed cleavage and hugged my curves and fuck me heels that were at least four inches. All of these combined-plus my new ego-meant I wouldn't find it hard to fit in, so moving back to Forks was a great idea.

'Sure dad, I get you. Ok so how does me moving in tomorrow sound?' I asked confident that I was going to turn heads round there.

'Tomorrow sounds just great!' Charlie exclaimed, obviously happy that I was moving back.

'Ok so I just have to pack everything and I'll be there before you know it' I smiled.

'Awesome! I'll see you then!

**~*~Next Day~*~**

I took my seat again in my private plane and smiled as I saw Los Angeles pass by underneath me. It had been awesome living here and I would miss it, the sun, the heat but most of all, my mum. To an outsider, it would seem as though I had become a different person, but I hadn't, I was still the same old Bella, I just didn't let other see that. I loved my parents dearly and deep down I knew I was the shy girl I once was, but moving back to Forks meant I had to put my mask in place and show them not to mess with Bella Swan, supermodel.

Moving here had been the best choice I could have made, I had no doubt, but moving back, I was sure would be an even better idea. Cullen deserved a taste of his own fucking medicine. With that thought in mind, a plan formed in my head, and I knew it would be a success. Most of the men over in sunny L.A lusted over me, so it wouldn't be that hard to get that Dickwad to fall for me, hard. Once I was sure the cocky bastard thought he had me, I'd leave him and move on.

This plan suited well with me, because I wouldn't be stooping down to their level, embarrassing him in front of everyone, but he would still end up hurt. I had to give credit to my cunning little mind, I was a sly bitch. After that, I fell asleep until the plane started descending in Port Angeles.

The plane landed and the first person I saw was Charlie, looking over-joyed. I was surprised when in a very Non-Charlie manner, her reached around me with one arm and awkwardly patted my back. It was good to be home, I had missed everything, especially my father, so much!

'It's great to see you again Bells! I missed you!' He smiled his crinkly eyed grin.

'Yeah dad it's great to be here…I know I'm gong to have a lot of fun…' I added at the end leaving Charlie very confused, but I was sure I was going to have fun. I was sure that this time around, wouldn't end like the last.

**So how was it? It was a bit longer than the last chapter, and I tried to write it quickly enough...but like I said, reveiws make me post faster...*hint hint***

**-Vmpluver.01**


	3. Motorbikes, school and thornless roses

**Hellooooo (:  
N/A So, I was absolutely ecstatic over how many of you added the story! Till now, there are 768 poeple visiting the story, so a huge thank you to all of you! Especially to:  
Sarah01: Thank you very much (: I'm glad you like it! Hope this it soon enough x**

**berdb: Thank youu :) **

**: That's so very nice of you! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story as well!**

**Dramione Cullen: Reading your review was an absolute pleasure! I really hope the story goes as you would like it to...I actually scribbled down a few notes after reading your thoughts and comments! You truely made my day.**

**Lozzy035: I know, it is a shame...but don't worry, she _will_ get her own back mwahahahaa. I hope this is soon enough? ;) enjoy reading :D**

**TWILIGHTnmECLIPSEbd911: I hope I have updated soon enough? -) btw, i really like your name...how do you remember it all? x**

**Jessica1: Thank youu**

**FYI: I don't own Twilight, sadly...If I did, theere would be a whole lot more of Emmet in there! ;)**

**"Be who you are, and say what you feel,**

**Because those who mind don't matter**

**And those who matter don't mind"**

I was walking around the forest on a very familiar path; it was where I would always come to hide when the bullying got too much. I'd forgotten how the tranquil feeling of the path made me forget about time altogether, when I sat down on the trunk of a fallen tree. I peeked at the sky, twilight. That gave me enough time to get back before dark and get in some beauty sleep before school tomorrow. I had already unpacked my belongings, and was actually contemplating buying a new house round here for myself. Don't get me wrong, I was forever grateful that Charlie had offered to have me round, but his house was just too small for all my things.

As I scanned through the contacts on my iPhone, searching for the estate agent, I heard the distant sound of a motorcycle approaching. Figuring they would probably take a turning, I carried on my trail, my attention on my cell phone. Out of nowhere, the motorcycle was in front of me, so I leaped out the way, in an extremely clumsy manner, landing on my ass.

'WHAT THE FUCK, ASSHOLE?' I screamed as the biker screeched to a stop. He pulled off his helmet, and a tousled mop of bronze hair, a unique shade I would know anywhere, fell around his pale face.

'I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…' a melodic voice apologized. Edward Cullen had changed. His previously boy like features where sharper, his jaw stronger, his eyes, though, were the same enchanting emerald green they always had been.

I stared blankly at him, speechless, until that cocky grin spread across his ridiculously handsome face. I then realized that Edward hadn't changed at all, he was still the same guy he always was. It was my chance to start my plan.

'Oh, it's okay…' I replied, innocence coating my voice. 'I used to be so clumsy. I fall all the time…' I trailed off, looking him straight in the eye.

In three Quick strides, he made his way over to me and took my hand, kissing my knuckles. 'Edward Cullen, pleasure to meet you.' I smirked knowing the shock that was coming.

'Bella Swan, sad to say it's not so nice to see you…again.' I declared and walked off in the opposite direction.

I counted to three, understanding that who I was, was only just dawning on him. If he would understand that I was Bella Swan supermodel, or Bella Swan the geek that he used to pour yoghurt over, though, I was not sure…I heard hasty footsteps, trying to catch up with me, and a sly smile spread across my face.

'You have got to me kidding me!' He said, sounding stunned. 'You're that famous, sexy model!'

'Thank you, dickhead, I had no idea.' I replied, sarcasm dripping from my voice. I carried on walking as he stared at me, blankly.

'Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed…' He chuckled awkwardly. I knew he wanted to make a good impression on me, I mean to him I was just a "famous, sexy model." But I wouldn't let him think that he had…at least not yet.

I had the upper hand this time.

I ignored his attempt to make conversation, and carried on back to the house.

'Hey, wait up!' He called. 'Are you going to be staying here?'

'Yes.' I replied curtly.

'Well maybe we could get together sometime…' He trailed off, understanding he was obviously going to get rejected.

'No, I don't think I'd like to meet up with you.' I announced coldly, sending an icy glare his way. How _dare_ he? Before I was famous, the only time he would talk to me was only so that he could make me cry, and now he wanted to _go out with me_. What a shallow prick he was!

'Oh…' He was surprised, stunned even. That much was clear. I wonder if another girl had ever turned him down. But to be honest, I had lusted over him as well, so I couldn't really talk. 'Well…I'll see you tomorrow,' he promised before hoping back onto his motorbike and driving away.

You certainly will be…I thought as a new plan starting unraveling on my head.

**~*~ Next Morning~*~**

I woke up bright and early the next morning, ready to take on the world! The night before, I had decided I would befriend Alice, that way it would be easier to get to Edward. Also, she had seemed nice before I left. I actually recall a time where she had stopped the bullying and stood up for me…

I put on my red lace power panties, a present from Victoria herself, and chose a smart, but casual outfit of skinny jeans, a scarlet tight fitted top and my red 4-inch pumps. As I descended the stairs, a wave of confidence washed over me, and I was sure I would be able to get through the day.

The night before, I had been a nervous wreck, almost certain that I would be too scared to face everyone once again at school. Now my worrying seemed quite pathetic. I had gone through so many changes since I had last seen them, I was certain that I would take Forks High by storm. I would be the one to bring disappointment and hurt this time, and most importantly, I would be the one to ruin Edward Cullen. Morals and Conscience be damned!

I grabbed a cereal bar and slipped gracefully into my car. Thankfully, I had it bought over by a truck the day after I arrived in Forks, I don't know how I would have survived without my baby. It was a sleek black Audi TT with snow white interior. I felt for it like a mother does for her child.

I was at the school in a couple short minutes. I had been taught to drive by my mother, rather than my chief of police father, and therefore didn't always abide by the traffic laws. As I flew into the school and parked in the first empty space I found, everyone turned round to look at me. Usually, this would have made me feel uncomfortable, but today…today was different. I was different.

Of course, most people already knew a new student was coming-in towns this small nothing ever stays secret-but no one knew it was a Victoria's angel…

I gracefully slid out the car and took a good look around. Nothing had changed; it was the same Forks High it always had been. Just a few new faces and many different cars. The grounds were the same, so I knew where to go to pick up my schedule.

As I walked towards Mrs. Cope's office I felt a warm arm wrap around my shoulders. The person's sent hit me like a ton of bricks. He smelt like sunshine and lilac, it was an aroma so beautiful, there was no way it was an aftershave. But if his voice hadn't broken me out of my admiration, surely his words would have.

'I see we meet again, Bella.' Edward purred seductively. I would have been lying if I had said I didn't feel some tingling down there at just his voice. It was time to start my plan.

'Hello, Edward.' I smiled politely, internally doing a little happy dance at the double take he did.

'Well someone's changed their tune…' He smirked pointedly at me. 'Do you want me to show you where the office is?' he asked politely, but ruining it by barely audibly mumbling some thing like 'or the janitor's closet.'

'No thank you. I know my way around…' I replied, hoping he would take the bait. He didn't, but insisted on showing me around the school anyway. It was like he was staking his claim, telling all the other guys to back off because I was his.

'Okay...' he replied distractedly as something out of my line of sight caught his attention. 'Well…see you soon Bella.' He replied as he let go of me and walked toward a group of people.

I stepped into the small room, the warmth emanating from the heater flooded through me. Behind the counter, that was piled high with stacks upon stacks of files, sat little old Mrs. Cope. She must have been around 60 with a salt and pepper short hair, and clothes always at least a couple sizes too big for her body.

'Bella!' She exclaimed. 'I'm so happy to see you again. I see life has been good…' She trailed off into thought, her mind probably recalling one of the many fashion shows I had done.

'Thank you Mrs. Cope, it truly has!' I giggled, she had always been very nice to me. 'I came to pick up my new schedule.'

'Oh okay, here you go…'she looked through a tower of papers and handed me the one on top. 'I trust you know the school,' she chuckled. 'So I won't give you a map. Oh and I need you to get all your teachers to sign this slip dear.' She explained while handing me another piece of paper. 'Oh and here's the combination and number of your locker. Welcome back honey!' she smiled as turned to leave.

As I walked out into the cold, I checked my watch and saw that I only had a few minutes left till first period, English. I went through the schedule trying to memorize it:

**English**  
**Trig**  
**Art**  
**Free period**  
**Break**  
**Biology**  
**Physical Education.**

After reading over it a few times, the warning bell rang, I made my way to the class and as I opened the door, I realized I was the last one in. There was only one extra space, and that was next to the one and only Rosalie Hale. I made my way over, and watched her scan me from top to bottom. I took a seat and decided to start a conversation, wouldn't want to make any enemies on my first day…

'Hi…' I smiled as I sat down.

'Hello,' she started. 'You must be new here. Rosalie Hale.' She introduced herself. Unknowingly she had given me the chance to tell her exactly who I was.

I shook her hand and answered. 'Oh, actually I'm not new. I just moved back. Bella Swan.' I smirked as her confused expression turned to one of pure, undiluted surprise.

'You...you mean, you're that little nerd that Edward poured yoghurt over?' She asked, mouth agape, still not over the surprise.

'The one and only.' I answered curtly.

'I am so sorry about that,' she started tentatively, actually looking genuine. 'I never wanted to bully you, I just did because I wanted to keep up my reputation…I actually felt quite bad for you. When you left, I thought it was my fault…' She added quietly at the end, as if admitting to a crime.

Well…_this_ was not what I was expecting, that's for sure! Especially from Rosalie; I had thought she would be the hardest one to crack, maybe people can change…but even if they had, I still needed my revenge. They had always been so cruel to me, and it was time for them to get a dose of their own medicine…but maybe I wouldn't be as hard on Rosalie as I had originally planned…

'Yeah, maybe you should have thought of that before you were such a bitch.' I started, then feeling bad for declining her apology I added softly. 'But I never really blamed you, Rosalie, I always held Edward as the one responsible for the shit you guys put me through…'

'Well, to make it up to you, would you like to sit with us at lunch?' She asked politely. 'I know you didn't have any friends when you left, so there can't be anyone expecting you.'

'No thank you.' I declined. I knew Rosalie had probably changed and all, but I wasn't ready to become her friend. I still had to get them back for the hell they gave me. Besides, Edward would probably sit at their lunch table.

At that moment, the teacher came in and asked us to quiet down. I got him to sign the slip and his lesson flew by. I had already done everything in my school in Los Angeles, so this year's English was going to be a breeze.

The bell rang and I practically ran out the door to get away from Rosalie. I was so confused, flustered even. What had happened to change them all? It couldn't be just my appearance. I hastily made my way to my locker, grabbed my books and went to find the trig room, just as the second bell rang.

I opened the door to the room to find thirty curious pairs of eyes on me, including the teachers.

'Sorry I'm late Sir... ,' I started, and then thought "fuck it, he's probably fantasized about me in bed as well" 'I need you to sign this slip.'

'Very well Bella.' He said taking the slip from my hands. 'Take a seat next to…Ms. Webber.' He stated as he pointed to a girl I didn't know.

She seemed quite nice, smiling politely when I had reached our desk, shy but nice.

'Hello,' I stated, realizing that she wouldn't be the type to start a conversation with someone she didn't know. 'I'm Bella Swan.' I stated, sticking out my hand for her to shake. She turned to look at me timidly and reached out her own.

'Angela Webber.' She answered her voice barely higher than a whisper. After the hand shake, she turned back around to pay attention.

'I'm sorry, but I used to come to this school, and I don't really remember you…are you new?' I asked, trying to break the tension.

'Err, yes, I moved here about a year ago.' She said, her voice growing more confident.

'That's nice…' I trailed off not knowing what to say next.

'I'm sorry if this sounds rude,' she started. 'But people…beautiful people like you, don't really talk to me…so if you don't want to ruin your reputation, you don't have to talk to me, I'll understand…'

'I'm sorry?' I asked, shocked. 'I'm talking to you because you seem like a really nice girl, and having people think that's wrong won't stop me. You look like the type of friend that I need…' I added at the end, not knowing what would happen if I admitted this to her. Would she be freaked out?

But what she had said, really made me start thinking, while the teacher droned on and on. When I had left, I hadn't thought that they would move on and make someone else's life a misery. In fact, I had-foolishly, I admit-thought that they would change and stop all this bullshit. I had probably been wrong. Angela had come a month or two after I had left, my father had told me over a phone call once, ages ago, so the motherfuckers probably started bullying her instead.

When the bell rang, I turned to Angela and asked her if she would mind if I sat with her at lunch. With her eyes glued to the floor, she smiled shyly and admitted she would like that.

I made my way to Art with a huge smile on my face.

I walked into the room, and once I did, the surprise washed over me. There in the corner of the room was Alice Cullen, waving at me and calling me over.

'Bella! I've missed you so much!'

**So what exactly is going to happen between Bella and Edward? And why was Rose so different this time around? Most importantly...I wonder how many of you are going to review this time? ;) **

**If you want a fast update, you know what to do...(:**

**-Vampluver.01**


	4. Crazy Pixie, Mr Prick and Parties!

**Hey everyone! :) ...So, till now I am blown away with how many visitors I have following my story. Presently, there is 1,132 visitors that have the story on alert or even as a favourite! But there is still only 12 reveiws, and you know how much reveiws make me happy...*hint hint***

**So, I decided, since there are so many of you probably reading this, I will not post the next chapter until there is at least ten more of them. I'm sorry, and this has probably annoyed you, but you know how greedy I am ;)  
I also decided to start hiding famous movie quotes, so while you're reading, look out for the hidden quote! If you find it, don't forget to write it in the reveiw! :)  
**

**Big, fat, humongous 'thank you's to:  
Lozzy035: Thank you so much for posting a second reveiw! yes, a lot happened in that chapter, and even more is going to happen in this one! Keep reading xx**

**pmk kelly: Yes, she is mwahahaa! You'll just have to wat and see about that curious case... x**

**Jeeves27: Thank you so so much! That really made me happy :) I hope this is soon enough! x**

**Sarah-Pattinson: hahaa :') It's comeee! btw I love your name! x**

**Sadlly, I don't own Twilight. If I did, Edward would have eaten Bella the first time he smelled her, and come to find me! :) **

**_"Understand that no matter how many tim_****_es you say you're sorry  
_****_ it wont wash away all the pain and hurt you caused  
and the tears you made me cry."_**

_I walked into the room, and once I did, the surprise washed over me. There in the corner of the room was Alice Cullen, waving at me and calling me over._

_'Bella! I've missed you so much!'_

**Chapter 4**

I made walked into the room slowly, over towards where Alice sat.

"Hey Alice…" I smiled.

"Oh my Gosh! How have you been? I was so worried when you left; I thought it was all my fault. I am so sorry for what we did to you; I should have stuck up for you more! I'll make it up to you! We can go shopping and buy the stuff that you model, though you probably get it half price…That reminds me, how has life been? It's certainly been treating you well. So anyway, back to making it up, how does today sound?" She babbled until she came to the question she wanted me to answer.

"Err…yeah, today sounds fine." I answered and took a seat next to her. Over the course of the hour, Alice updated me with everything about what had happened. Apparently, Edward had started to bully Angela, and then one day he just stopped. Completely. Every time she would walk by him, he would turn the other way, every time she had fallen in front of everyone, he just walked out the room. Odd was the only way to describe his behavior.

Jasper and she were still going strong, and totally in love; whereas Edward preferred to be single, and able to get whoever he wanted. In a way, I had become just like Edward…my life was just one big party filled with friends, sex and alcohol. Coming to this realization gave me the shivers. I would never be like him, and I would do everything in my power to prevent becoming like him. What I did was harmless, innocent, even; whereas he was hurtful and cruel.

Rosalie and Emmet had gotten together after I left, but were now strictly fuck buddies, no ties. Why the hell she thought I would want to know about their relationship was beyond me.

When the bell rang, Alice asked me what I had now. When I told her that it was my free period, her eyes went wide, and then took on a mischievous gleam. "Cool, see you later Bella!" She sang as she danced gracefully out the door.

I made my way slowly to my locker, and by the time the second bell rang, there was nobody in the hallways. I guess not many people had free period when I did. I put my things inside the locker and banged it shut.

As I walked down the hall, towards the cafeteria, I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around my waist, pulling me up against a muscular chest. If his heavenly scent hadn't alerted me as to whom it was, his velvety voice would have. Darn him and his perfectness. 'Alice told me I'd find you here.' He whispered into my ear, as he hugged me from behind. I felt my panties getting wet, and that just made me annoyed at myself, for not being able to control my body.

'Oh yeah? Did she also tell you I wanted to be left alone, you cocky bastard?' I asked angrily. How could he be so sure that I would want to be around him? I mean, of course he was ridiculously handsome, and admittedly, if I hadn't known what a jerk he was from before, I probably would have fucked him the first time I saw him again, on the forest floor; but this was just too much. I shrugged out of his embrace, and hastily carried on my way.

'Oh, I see bitchy Bella is back again…' He smirked, easily keeping up with my pace.

'Piss off.' I answered evenly. I would not let him get the better of me, he just wanted a reaction. Of that I was sure.

'Okay, I'll shut up now…' He said, but carried on walking with me.

When we reached my destination, I sat down at a table and cursed inwardly when I heard Edward pull out the chair opposite me.

The place hadn't changed; it was still the dreary gray color, with the large round tables. I had observed that not a lot had really changed since I left; except the people. Edward was the only exception, though, as he was still the self-assured player. Only thing was that this time, so was I.

I grabbed my book, and began reading; after a while of engaged reading, I heard the piercing screech of the chair pushing against the floor. I looked up and saw Edward was getting up to leave. The relief I felt was immense, I had been wondering how long he would be sitting there watching me read, like a stalker.

'Let's go for a walk.' He demanded, not giving me any choice as he proceeded to pick me up bridal style and carried me over to the door.

'Put me down you jackass!' I screeched thumping against his chest trying to make him let go.

He didn't even wince.

'Alright, alright, I'll put you down…and if you agree to do something for me, I might just leave you alone for the rest of the week snow queen.' He offered. This perked my interest.

'What could you possibly want from me Edward?' I asked sarcastically.

'On Friday, my friend's throwing a party, since his parents are out of town, would you like to come? I mean, you don't have to come with me, but I'd like it if you came.' He offered kindly. What was up with this guy? It was as if he was trying to be nice to me…and I knew for a fact that the only thing Edward Cullen knew to do with girls was use them and make them feel like shit.

'And if I said I didn't want to go?' I asked.

'Then everyday, free period, I am going to spend it with you; whether you like it or not Bella.' He sighed, exasperated.

'Well, I can't make any promises, but I'll try to be there.' I answered as he put me down.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I turned and walked away.

I had to think.

Had I just been blackmailed into a date with Edward Cullen? Had I just accept3ed a date with Edward?

My head was spinning. Just a short year ago, this guy had me running to the toilets, cold yoghurt and tears pouring down my face, and now he thought he could ask me out on a date?

Granted, Edward probably hadn't realized yet who I was-that's how stupid he was-but I was also pissed at myself for not slapping him round the face instead. I had sworn to myself that I would hate him for the rest of my life, and now hid Cullen charms were taking affect?

Maybe I was blowing it all out of proportion; I mean I hadn't even accepted.

But I hadn't declined either.

I heard the bell ring, so I made my way over to the cafeteria, where Angela was probably waiting. I walked with my head high, remembering how I was pushed out of the way by all the jocks, and how cheerleaders always told me to move out the way with a sneer. That wouldn't happen again, I wouldn't let it. I made my way inside and every head in the room turned to stare at me, some with resentment and jealousy, and others with pure lust. I was use to it by now though, long gone was the attention hating klutz.

I saw Angela in the corner of the room, and smiled at her as I went to sit near her.

'Hey,' I started. 'Are you sure you don't mind me sitting here?' I asked before I sat down. I didn't mind attention, but I was almost certain she would be uncomfortable with everyone watching her table.

'No, sure, sit down…where's your food?' She answered quietly.

'Oh, I'm on a diet.' I smiled at her. I wasn't on a diet, I detested things as such, but I was not about to eat the greasy ten day old food.

'You don't need to be.' She complemented quietly. 'What's it like at a fashion show?' She asked, probably trying to make conversation.

'I love it when I go! You get to meet so many designers and other models, and it's not scary at all like I thought it would be! That reminds me…I have a show in two weeks.' I remembered suddenly. Then a thought crossed my mind. It would be the right thing to do, and I didn't have anyone else. 'I have 2 extra tickets for this show in Los Angeles, would you like to come?'

Her face turned crimson, Angela was really starting to remind me of an old version of me! 'And watch you and other women in lingerie? I don't think it's my place to be there…'

'Nonsense! You'll love it! I promise.' I insisted

Even after a lot of begging, Angela still refused to come to the show, claiming she 'would turn bright red and faint of embarassment.' I grumbled a little, but accepted her choice. A year ago, I would have said the same thing. I decided to change the subject, and after a while we were chatting like old friends.

She blushed a delicate red when I mentioned how I partied and went home each night with a man I didn't remember the name of. And after she asked if she could trust me she admitted:

"The truth is... I gave my heart away a long time ago, my whole heart... and I never really got it back" She sighed deeply. My heart reached out to her. When I asked who the lucky holder of her love was, she mumbled a "Not so lucky" and pointed across the room to a nerdy looking boy. Ben Cheney. I remembered him because we used to share an advanced math class.

I smiled mischievously as I decided to help them both out.

I looked across the room and noticed a pair of glistening emerald green eyes boring into my own. I glared at Edward Cullen and turned back to my new friend. She smiled at me a knowing expression crossing her face.

"What?" I asked, perplexed by what she was hiding.

"Have you met Edward Cullen? He's incredibly handsome…" She hinted.

"As a matter of fact, I have met Edward Cullen, I've known him since kindergarten…he was the reason I left this hell-hole. There is no fucking way I would ever get with him. He's a jerk." I finished my ranting about the cocky bastard.

"Yeah…I thought that too. When I got here, I really thought he was going to make my life a misery, but then he just stopped. It was really weird. Now he acts as if I don't exist…'

The rest of break passed by quickly, and soon enought the bell rang. I walked toward the Biology door slowly, hoping that by the time i would get there, everyone would be inside. I entered and found that most were seated. Others were rushing to come in now. I waited at the door for a teacher and when he finaly came in I saw there was a whole desk that was empty. After Mr. Banner had finished signing the slip, I made my way to the empty table, thankful that i got to sit alone in at least one lesson.

The reliefe was short lived, because as soon as I took my seat, in walked Mr. Prick himself. He smirked at me, and took a seat in the chair next to me.

"Well, well Bella. What a coinsidence! If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were stalking me." He joked.

I grumbled a "Shut the fuck up," and turned to pay attention to the teacher who had just started the lesson. Edward didn't talk to me again until the bell, signaling end of period, rang.

"Oh, before you go, Bella, I just wanted to remind you about Friday. I would really like it if you came." He smiled a genuine smile, and walked out of the class room.

After a horrible P.E lesson, I walked towards my car, but, completly out of thin air, popped the little pixie.

"Hey Bella! I promised I'd take you shopping after school, so get in!" She demanded pointing to a canary yellow Porche. Inside, I noticed, also sat Rosalie. I smiled at her politly at slipped into the car. If there was one thing I couldn't resist it was a good ol' shopping trip.

The day passed nicely. I found I actually got on with the girls and had a lot in common with them. Many people stared, and one even came up to ask me for an autograph, but the girls brushed it off and just giggled. Rose had apologized again, so I decided to forgive her this time. Rosalie Hale really had changed, and would have done anything to find out what had made her do a complete 180 degree turn. She was still the beautiful, fierce and intimidating woman, but now she was also soft and kind on the inside.

The day passed quickly, and so did the week. Before I knew it, it was Friday. I had called my estate agent, and he had told me that he had found a beautiful, white mansion in the middle of the Forks forest. It was exactly what I was looking for! Isolated and alone.

It would be the only place I would be able to be me in; where I wouldn't have to put on a façade.

I had just got off the phone to book a viewing of the magnificent house when, suddenly, my phone beeped alerting me to a text.

**Pick you up at 8:30. Wrap up warm x –Edward**

Was this guy _kidding_ me? He was going to force me to a stupid house party, after I had been to the most expensive, famous clubs. Looking out of my window at the cloudy sky, I sent back my reply.

**Sorry, cant come. Out of town –B**

It took him about 15 seconds get his reply.

**Bella, I'm outside your house and I can see you through the window. Get ready. You don't have a choice x –Edward.**

I gritted my teeth in frustration and marched down the stair, out of the house toward the stupid shiny Volvo.

"What do you _mean_ I don't have a choice, Dickward?" I spat angrily.

'Exactly that. You're _coming_ to the party. Even if you don't want to, I'm going to make you come…pun intended." He smirked at me.

His words, against my will, made my knees weak. But I would not let that happen. 'Jerk, yogurt, crying, jerk, yoghurt, crying...' I canted in my head.

"Urgh!" I growled in frustration.

He smirked, called a see you later, and zoomed off into the night.

He was one persistent little shit. I decided I would go to the party, but I would not talk or even look at the jackass. I would have fu, even if it hurt me.

Edward P.O.V

Isabella Swan, I will have my way with you. I promised in my head as I sped off into the night.

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Edward is persistant isn't he? What's going to happen at the party? And what about Be****n and Angela..Aww, so cute! **

**Remember, not until at least 10 reveiws...Muahahaha. Oh and if you have found the quote, don't forget to post it up!**

**-Vampluver.01 xx **


End file.
